justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
American Girl
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2013 |dlc = November 26, 2013 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 4 |mc = |pc = |gc = Tahiti Gold |lc = Orange |nowc = AmericanGirlDLC |pictos = 130 |audio = |kcal = 25 |dura = 3:44 |choreo = |perf = Shirley Henaulthttps://youtu.be/PFgGtFvb8Qo?t=2m6s}} "American Girl" by is featured on as a downloadable track. It also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with black hair in a ponytail. She wears a pink dress, a gold necklace, gold bracelets, a yellow and blue letterman jacket with an 8 on it, pink high socks, black heeled boots, and black sunglasses. She has two outlines, a light blue one and a white one. Background The routine takes place in front of what appears to be the American flag. Various items and pictures appear such as donuts, cheeseburgers, roads in the desert, the Statue of Liberty, a sunny sky or a starry sky, and the Hollywood hill with "Bonnie McKee" written instead of "Hollywood". The family from Blame It on the Boogie also makes a cameo on a TV during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms a little slowly from the middle of your body to the upper thigh. Gold Move 3: Jump up while pounding your fist. Americangirldlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 Americangirldlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game Americangirldlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Americangirldlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''No Control'' *''Summer'' (Girl Power) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) *''Scream & Shout'' (American Dream) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *American Girl *Calm Down Road *Clean And Shoulder *Crazy Party *Cute Smash *Double Shoulders *Girly Balance *School Out *Shake Up Star Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *The random objects appearing are of modern American culture. It appears at the top left of the flag where the 50 stars should be placed. *The intro to Blame It On The Boogie makes an appearance at the part where "I was raised by a television" is said. The video is in a bluish hue. * While Bonnie McKee has written several songs featured in the game series — namely songs such as California Gurls, Teenage Dream, C’mon, Part Of Me, and Birthday — this is the first and currently only of her performances to appear in the series. * In the Party Master Mode of Summer, the third Gold Move from this song isn't counted as a Gold Move. * The caption "Shake Up Star" was initially named "Crazy Party". * The song title has the same name as Good Girl s party master caption. * The avatar for this song was seen in some of the screenshots when this game was in development. It has been released and made available. * The song appears in the screenshot of menu on instructions manual. However, this song didn't make an appearance in this game. * The dancer was originally going to have a blue glow as an outline, as seen in some gameplay screenshots. The final version of the song had the dancer with a blue and white solid border. This Beta element appears also on the menu icon. * This song had only been played by one person on before it was removed for unknown reasons. ** However, it was added back onto on June 5, 2015. * On , this song was removed from its version for all regions and consoles on an unknown date for an unknown reason. However, the song was still accessible on in the United States of America and certain regions outside of the said region. As of January 19, 2017, it has been made available everywhere. * On , the coach does not fade away completely at the end of the routine, and the background glitches by transforming into black and pink horizontal lines. Gallery Game Files americangirldlc cover generic.jpg|''American Girl'' americangirldlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach Americangirldlc cover albumcoach jdu outdated.png| album coach (2016-''2019) AmericanGirlDLC_jdu2020_albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) americangirldlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Americangirldlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Americangirldlc map bkg.png| map background americangirldlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover AmericanGirlDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Americangirldlc cover 1024.png| cover Americangirldlc_jd2014_ava.png|Avatar on americangirldlc jd2016 ava.png|Avatar on /''Now americangirldlc golden ava.png|Golden avatar americangirldlc diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar americangirldlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots americangirldlc jd2014 menu.png|''American Girl'' in the menu americangirldlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu americangirldlc jd2014 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Wii U) AmericanGirlDLC_jdnow_load_old.jpeg| loading screen (outdated) AmericanGirlDLC_jdnow_score_old.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) AmericanGirlDLC_jd2016_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen AmericanGirlDLC_jd2017_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu AmericanGirlDLC_jd2017_load.jpeg| loading screen AmericanGirlDLC_jd2017_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen AmericanGirlDLC_jdnow_menu_new.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (updated) AmericanGirlDLC_jdnow_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (updated) AmericanGirlDLC jdnow score new.jpeg| scoring screen (updated) AmericanGirlDLC_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu AmericanGirlDLC_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen AmericanGirlDLC_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen AmericanGirlDLC_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu AmericanGirlDLC_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen AmericanGirlDLC_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotional Images americangirldlc promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 americangirldlc promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 banner (6).png 11393105 10153205669240845 8469015582366922148 n.jpg| release announcement Beta Elements american girl.jpg|Beta color scheme Videos Official Music Video Bonnie McKee - American Girl American Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers American Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) American Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays American Girl - Just Dance 2014 American Girl - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited Gameplay - American Girl Just Dance 2017 PC 4K Unlimited American Girl Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) American Girl Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - American Girl by Bonnie McKee (PS Move) References Site Navigation de:American Girl es:American Girl pt-br:American Girl Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault